Meg, No Escape
by OkashiChu
Summary: Meg is tired of the jokes and abuse towards her, ever sense she was born she had been the black sheep of the family everyone called her a dude at first sight. she ran away but someone got in her way a guy who just wouldn't leave her alone but he becomes more help then she imagined and she was only a few months away from being 18.
1. Chapter 1

This is short for now most of the stories i write will only be rough drafts until i think about either continuing them or changing them because i make mistakes.

* * *

Meg sniffled holding her knees to her chest as she cried in her room. Nothing has changed for years now and she did not see her like getting any better. Her father abused her, and her mom allowed it.

she knew she was a mistake and wished so many times that she had never been born always thinking things would be better if she were gone, and she wanted to change that but she was to scared.

Meg sniffled again wiping her nose with a tissue standing she started pulling clothes out of her closet and dresser into one of her traveling bags still nervous and scared about leaving.

"Meg Come down for dinner" Lois called

"Do we have to feed her" peter asked obnoxiously "peter!"

"What, i was just asking"

Meg held back more tears that threatened to fall and checked herself to make sure she did not look like she had been crying before going down stairs and sitting at the table her plate already in front of her.

Chris walked in with Brian laughing at something together before sitting down. Meg looked around at all of them keeping a straight face like always.

Peter started saying something but she didn't hear him she was too busy being lost in her thoughts to care for what he was saying. Meg was thinking of where she could go that her parents will not find her a place no one even cared to look.

Chris out of nowhere started pushing her "what?" she asked looking at him confused.

"Didn't you hear me i said wasn't it funny when Connie put rats in you locker and you opened it and they attacked you"

Meg stared and then glared "no that wasn't funny i could have died if they had were carrying any diseases"

He hit her arm painfully hard complaining, "Aw your no fun" she winced and hit him back "ow dad Meg hit me"

"What! Meg did you hit Chris" peter yelled glaring at Meg

"Yes but he-"

"I don't care leave the table now" peter yelled

She looked at her untouched food then back at him "but i-", peter slapped her "i said now"

Meg ran out of the room holding her cheek the tears falling once again slamming the door to her room she rushed through her room throwing things into her almost filled bag.

That was all it took for her to snap she needed to leave she had to get away no more would she be abused by this family, be treated like crap, and starved. Pulling out her book bag she dumped her school things on the floor and filled it with what was left over which just some socks and a bra.

Quickly meg went through her closet taking out a box and a jar that was full of money that she had saved sense she was little not bothering to see how much money she had she opened the box dumping the money into her book bag.

Standing she walked over to her window looking around to make sure it was safe nothing was in her way of getting out. Going back over to her bags, she zipped both of her bags pulling her book bag onto her back she took the other one and walked over to the window.

Meg stood there for a second staring outside feeling as if she should rethink things, she looked back at her closed room door and shook her head "I have to go" she told herself. She tossed her bag onto the ground it landed with a soft thump and rolled a bit to a stop.

Looking behind her again she climbed out the window lowering herself so when she fell it would not hurt that much. She was now hanging from the ledge of the window looking down she groaned the nerves kicking in.

taking a deep breath she counted for a second then let go landing on her feet stumbling a bit and flailing her arms to balance herself she looked up at the window "that wasn't so bad,"

She said picking up the bag she had dropped she headed out of the yard quietly keeping low in order not to be seen.

After walking for a while, Meg found a bus stop and sat down on the bench waiting patiently. Looking up at the night sky, she sighed.

* * *

Lois shook her head "peter did you really have to go that far I mean Chris did hit Meg"

Peter sat with his arms folded "I don't care, you already know how I feel about Meg"

"Peter! She is you daughter so what if she was not a boy you can't just hate her because you never wanted a girl"

"I planned for all sons I didn't want any girls none but she came out I was so mad I wanted a son a son but no I was cursed with a girl"

"Peter!" Lois sighed rubbing her head "look you got what you were sent okay don't complain she is still your child she was the one that came out okay"

Peter mumbled glaring at the wall "you better fix it understand, and fix it now"

Peter looked at Lois and sighed frowning "I guess I was wrong, I'll go talk to her"

Peter stood up walking up the stairs "also remember to apologize and no sick comments or abuse" Lois yelled as he went upstairs.

Peter walked to Meg's room knocking on the door softly "meg" he called being answered by silence.

"Meg dear look I'm sorry for hurting you like that" he stood there waiting for a response and rubbed his neck opening the door "meg please don-" he stared at the empty room looking around.

"MEG!" he looked seeing the window open he opened her closet seeing all her clothes gone he saw the dresses were also empty

"Lois Meg is gone"

"WHAT?!" Lois screamed running up the stairs looking in Meg's room.

* * *

Meg stood as the bus arrived taking a look around before getting on sitting in the middle she sat her book bag on the seat clutching her other bag close to her "where you heading to" the bus driver asked.

"Anywhere but here please far from here" she said looking out the window

He nodded and started driving on to the next stop. Meg sighed holding her bag tighter leaning against the window watching the lights pass by as the bus drove on.

She jumped suddenly when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket taking her cell phone out she looked at the number and stared wide-eyed turning the phone over she took the battery out throwing it out the window quickly.

Staring at the phone, she set it down in the seat next to her.

"Um sir…I mean ma'am" Meg squeaked looking at a man and stared at him; first thing she noticed were his red eyes which stared at her as she sat there his black hair falling in his face.

"Why did you just throw that outside the window" he asked seriously.

Meg blinked staring at him "oh I didn't want it anymore it was useless anyway…" she suddenly noticed the police badge on his shirt "oh"

He saw she noticed the badge "yeah oh, I would write you a ticket but I'm off duty and currently in the wrong area anyway, but why don't you tell me the truth of why you threw out the battery I don't like being lied to in the meantime tell me your age"

Meg stared at him nervously "please leave me alone I don't like strangers"

"Ma'am as far as I'm concerned strangers don't matter when you just did something bad even though little it's still bad, do you have any idea who can find that and get information on you plus your family and friends"

Meg looked away "I have no friends and my family abuses me they wouldn't care"

He stared at her for a second silent "domestic abuse is a huge crime I hope you realize this" he said a concerned look on his face.

"Please just leave me alone please I don't want anything to do with the law at all I don't want to…remember" he stood moving back in his seat sighing watching her from his seat the whole bus ride.

**A few hours later**

Meg being woken from her slumber looked up at the man who had rode the bus with her; during the ride, she had fallen asleep without even noticing that she had.

"Ma'am get up the bus has reached its end point" Meg looked around seeing palm trees outside the window standing she went the grab her bag but the man got it helping her sleeping state up, pulling the book bag onto her back she walked out of the bus with him the old bus driver waiting.

"Hope you had enough sleep dear you seemed pretty exhausted" meg smiled at him and nodded "yeah that type of sleep I hadn't had in a long time thank you for the ride Mr.…."

"Sanders dear and if you ever need a ride just ask" he said locking up the bus and walking away.

Meg waved to him and looked over at the man who had her bag "come here with me" she followed him unsure "um can you please stop calling me ma'am I'm pretty sure I'm younger than you"

He looked back at her as he walked to a car "really how old are you"

"I'm…19" he stared at her as he opened the door to his car narrowing his eyes a bit "you're not lying are you"

"No" she said without hesitation or change in voice. He nodded convinced, threw her bag in the back of the car, and went ahead opening the passenger side door for her.

She stared at him for a second and slowly but unsurely got into the car, he leaned down looking at her "I won't do anything even if I could this is a company car and I don't see or have any need to touch you so stop being so scared" he closed the doors walking over to the driver side.

Meg looked down at her legs buckling herself up before he started the car.

"So where are you staying" he asked watching her from the corner of his eye.

"I plan on buying myself a new place to stay get settle and find myself a job and probably look for some colleges to go to around here…where we are anyway"

"Florida" She stared at him for a while not believing him but the more she looked outside the more she noticed they were in Florida. "Oh ok then I guess that's better than my home" he glanced at her for a while "so what is your name"

"Meg…Meg gruffer" she said nervously "and your name"

"Officer maudlin, zain is my first name but just call me officer maudlin understand" she nodded at him "can we make a quick stop i. I have to use the bathroom" he nodded looking around for an open gas station in the middle of the night.

Spotting a gas station just opening he drove into it and parked right in front of the store, Meg got out of the car heading inside going straight to the bathroom.

Zain watched her go as she left her book bag; sighing to himself, he opened her bag looking around through it. Finding nothing in her book bag, he zipped it up putting it back to look normal leaning back to the back seat he searched her other bag finding what he needed as soon as he opened it.

Pulling her wallet out of her bag he checked everything and glared seeing that she had lied to him she had a high school ID and her License inside he read her age was 17 her real last name a was griffin. He stared at her last name as if remembering it somewhere looking more through her wallet she saw a picture.

His eyes widened at what he saw the picture showed that messed up family almost everyone knows about and he had their daughter who obviously ran away. Grumbling to himself, he put it back in her bag zipping it up.

He sat back in his seat normal and ran his hand through his hair shaking his head he sighed realizing he now had a runaway child in his car that just lied to him about her age. He watched as she came out of the bathroom his mind made up of what he would do.

* * *

That is all for now I might continue it maybe if I feel inspired to continue it


	2. Chapter 2

Meg sighed in the bathroom looking in the mirror taking in a deep breath 'this is becoming mind blowing' using the toilet she quickly washed her hands splashing water on her face to relax her nerves.

Walking out of the bathroom, she looked up at officer maudlin and smiled a little at him but frowned seeing he seemed angered by something not really thinking too hard on it she walked out the gas station and got in the car.

He sighed rubbing his hand over his face, which Meg noticed she looked at him nervously, and buckled up "what was your name again" he asked

"M-meg gruffer "she said nervously

"And how old did you say you were"

"Nine….teen" she said becoming very nervous, He nodded slowly starting the car and pulled out of the gas station driving down the road he looked at the time seeing he was back on the job now since he just arrived.

"Well ... Meg" he said saying her name sternly "there is a problem," he said sighing. Meg let out a shaking breath "what problem" she said her voice soft

"I checked your things to makes sure you weren't lying to me" Meg paled and shook "you shouldn't have invaded my privacy like that"

"Well so far things are not looking good in your favor," he said pulling down a road he pulled up to a police station "and running away from your family is defiantly out of the question especially for you"

"But i-"

"No but's I've heard of your family there are no words that describe my anger right now" he got out of the car and grabbed her bag walking to the other side of the car he grabbed her roughly "and I told you NOT to lie to me" he said pulling her along into the police station.

"Please officer maudlin don-"

"Don't what send you back to your mental family were you belong" Meg started crying out of fear of having to return "you can't send me back please they will hurt me"

"Oh god knows how many people wish your family hurt but it really doesn't matter to me now sit here" he shoved her into a seat and dropped her bag in front of her "don't leave"

Meg looked around the police station seeing mostly men all around she had been in this place before but now, she did not really like it. She watched officer maudlin go talk to someone then point to her the person he was talking too looked at her and nodded then they both walked away from each other officer maudlin going to the phone.

She stared for a second then looked at the man who he had spoken to; he was watching her from his desk taking glances then going back to doing his work. Meg not wanting to be sent back home picked up her bag and desperately made her way to the door looking back she saw neither of them noticed, so without hesitation she ran out heading down the road.

It was dark out and she was alone but she didn't care she wanted to escape by any means necessary, she started running down the street turning a corner afraid that they soon might notice and catch up with her. Looking around she decided to go down an alleyway so not to be seen if he chased after her.

Going down this alleyway she kept her hand on the wall unable to see very well in the dark but as she got closer to the end of the ally she realized it was a dead-end no turns or anything which meant she had to go back and find another place to hide.

Turning she started walking back down the alleyway but froze when she heard voices walk down her way. She looked around quickly and hid behind a dumpster. The voices were obviously male and they were laughing at something she covered her ears and tried to block them out and not hear them and hoping they would not notice her but she heard all of what they were saying.

"Dude that girl was so stupid she actually thought you liked her"

"Yeah I know it was hilarious, you saw how bad she cried it was the ugliest cry I have ever seen I have to admit she was pretty but.."

"She was fat dude admit you hated touching her" they all started laughing at him as he groaned with disgust.

"I can't stand fat people or women I would die but I won't lay a hand on a woman big or not seems wrong to me"

"Ah, dude come on your still on that again dude their fat they don't matter plus they need a push to get them to realize-"

"No dude that is straight up wrong either way I will never lay a hand on a woman ever I more of a man than you think" he said to them.

Meg suddenly slipped in her the spot she was, hitting her head on the dumpster side, and groaned.

"Hey shh I heard something" one of them said, Meg moved to get up and shook her head to ease the pain

"Who's there?" one of them called.

Meg heard them approaching and looked up having a light shined in her face she covered her eyes "it's a dude..." one of them said

"No man that's a girl"

"No that's a guy he's just fat, how long have you been sitting there" one of them said grabbing her

Meg yelped and pulled away scared "ugh and he's a pansy to you heard the way he yelled" they started laughing coming closer to her "guys come on I'm serious that is not a boy it is a girl"

"You're blind man" one of them shoved her back "so you like listening to people's conversations huh that very rude of you" she backed away further into the alleyway scared "I'm not a guy please leave me alone"

"oh yeah that's kind of hard to believe there are men now a days who look just like women and you find out their men you look like a man in woman's clothes there is no doubt about it" one of them shoved her hard knocking her back into the wall that kept her from going anywhere.

"wait" she begged but they didn't listen cowering in fear meg covered her head when one of them threw a fist knocking her to the ground then the painful blows started coming all at once.

"Guys stop this isn't cool even if it is a man GUYS!" one of them yelled but there was no hope. Meg cried out in pain when they all started hit and kicking her, she curled up in a fetal position when she was kicked in the stomach.

"Aw what's wrong can't handle a beating maybe you should man up" Meg went silent when she got kicked in the face her glasses went flying and she held her head in agony as her vision going blurry

"Help please" she said her voice to soft to hear, the boys continued their assault on her and there was nothing she could do, the boy that had told them to stop had already ran away leaving her to be beat to nothing.

Slowly she started losing conscious as they kept beating her everything was a dark blur and the voices were muffled before blacking out she heard her name get called from down the alley.

* * *

The sound of beeping made Meg annoyed as she woke up moving her hand around to turn off the alarm but her arm stopped short of reaching even off her bed and a slight pain shot through her wrist. She slowly opened her eyes covering her face with her free hand from the blinding light.

Letting her eyes adjust she realized she wasn't in her room and in fact the beeping was an I.V. Monitor she noticed she was in a white bed laying against huge pillows which was very soft. She sat there confused for a second then remembered what had happened and became scared.

She opened her mouth to speak but started coughing. Officer Maudlin walked in seeing her cough and quickly walked over to her side putting a bottle of water to her mouth. She took a huge gulp of water, coughed again taking in deep breaths, and groaned feeling the sharp pains as she breathed.

"h-how did I get here?" she asked coughing again

"I drove you here as fast as I could after I saw you nearly beat to death, I swear kids now these days are so mindless and stupid" he said shaking his head.

Meg stared at him and looked down at the bruises on her body and sighed "I'm sorry…" he looked at her feeling bad for a second then became serious.

"Yeah I'm sure you are, but not all of it is your entire fault, no but you should have stayed put"

"If I didn't you would have sent me back to them those people i…i can't go back I just can't" Meg felt tears building up and held them back but her voice shook. He walked around her bed and sat in a chair next to her laying his head against his fist thinking.

They sat there in silence for minutes, the nurse came in and checked her as they sat in silence as soon as she left he spoke "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this" he said running his hand through his hair

"I'll let you stay with me but there will be rules set if you stay understand" Meg looked at him in surprise and smiled a bit and nodded

"One, you will listen to me when I tell you to do something this is out of your own protection two, you will not bother me unless there is an emergency which I will be giving you a new phone three, no going out anywhere without my permission four… I'm enrolling you into the school nearby"

Meg paled when he mentioned school and shook her head "no I can't school… I'm not meant to be in school I won't fit in at all just for the way I look I'll get beat up just like those boys..." she stopped talking staring down at the sheets

"You will be going to school you need the education, avoid as many people as possible and I'm sure that won't be a problem cause you seemed to be frightened by everyone especially men" she laughed a little and shook her head

"Men are nothing but monsters, yet I have to put my life in your hands so I have to trust you" she said shaking her head still.

he ignored the monster comment and continued "Five throw out anything that will be noticeable that might make someone notice who you are, like that pink hat," he pointed to her hat resting on the table. She stared at the hat memories flooding back into her mind of how much she had been through.

He smiled at her sighing "as far as I know your family is claimed the most hated and dumbest so nearly everyone hates you but… I think you're different so I will give you a chance," he said taking her hand and patting it.

"But if you do any of that psycho stuff that you did before like your desperate need to lose your virginity" she looked down in shame "yeah I guess I am stupid"

"Yeah very… if you do any of that stuff here I will send you back in a heartbeat remember that and that goes for the rules also" he leaned back in the chair and sighed closing his eyes "just rest for now until they say you can leave.

"Okay"

Meg watched him as he sat back in the chair noticing more about him. His skin bronzed colored had no scars or anything, which made him, look perfect he looked very young as if he was around twenty-two or twenty-five. His hair was thick and looked soft he had muscle that she did not notice before 'he must really work out a lot' she thought to herself relaxing back against the pillow that she was on falling right back to sleep.

Meg rubbed her eyes as officer maudlin opened the door of the car for her and got in; looking back, she noticed her bags where safely on the back seat. Turning back around she stared outside watching the people walk around busily.

Officer maudlin got in the car starting it immediately and sped off away from the hospital.

"I noticed you didn't get that much sleep," he said to her staring straight ahead.

"I had a nightmare no big deal," she said staring out her window he glanced at her occasionally during the drive turning on some music so there would not be too much silence. He pulled into a parking lot getting out of the car "stay here I'll be right back" he said walking into the store.

Meg sat in the car silently waiting sitting back in the seat she watched, as people walked by they were all different then the people from where she was from they all seemed less stupid as if they had more sense and grasp of reality.

Messing with her shirt she noticed that her shirt was sort of loss on her body along with her pants shrugging she started messing with the radio out of boredom. A group of boys suddenly walked by the car one of them bumping it.

She looked up as he turned around "oh sorry miss…" he said looking directly at her. She stared for a second before recognizing the face and voice she looked at the other boys around him and stared wide-eyed "it's fine" she said.

The boys looked at her as they walked by one of them kept pointing at her and they all kept looking at her while walking to a car. She watched them hoping they would leave and saw them stand by the car speaking with each other and glancing back at her car.

She became nervous and looked at the store to see if officer maudlin was coming when she did not see him she looked back over to the boys and they were all looking at her now staring as if trying to remember if they had seen her before.

She remembered them to well and looked down rubbing her hands against her legs she glanced up to see one of them walking back towards her way. She looked around scared now and froze when he stopped and started walking away.

She looked up to see officer maudlin walking to the car with two bags he noticed the boys and watched them as he put the things in the car, getting in he looked at her noticing how scared she was he glared at the boy who was walking back and looking at them.

Starting the car he sped out of the parking lot heading down the street "you okay" he asked

"Yeah" Meg whispered keeping her head down taking in small breaths "I'm fine", she said trying to relax her nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

Um yeah it's short i kinda have a bit of sleeping issues so I've been trying but sense you guys like it i will continue...

also please try to bear with me I'm not very good when i comes to... rereading and making sure there are no grammar errors, in all truth i read a lot and write a lot but yeah it's still not picking up for me so... if you can just GOOD and some Helpful Reviews.

so... enjoy hehe

* * *

They had arrived at his house, after the little incident at the parking lot Meg had been shaken scared from it. Zain got out the car with the bag he had gotten and got her bags. "Come on"

Meg looked at him as she got out his car walking to the door of his house, the house was dull grey it had no color to it except the brown roof other than that the house looked as if it wanted no one to come there.

"your house seems haunted" she said walking inside as he held the door open for her the inside of the house was completely different from the outside, the walls were brown and light brown In different areas and had a scent of home baked cookies.

"Oh on second thought this place is great" she heard him chuckling behind her; he locked up the door and led her down the hallway down some stairs.

"A lot of people usually say my house is haunted but they never take the chance to look inside only of few of my friends know what my house looks like on the inside" he set her bag down onto a bed

"This is your room," he said.

Meg looked around the room and nodded liking the simplicity. There stood a wooden table in a corner with a little TV. On top of it, on top of the TV was a DVD player.

There was a dresser with a desk with books on one side. in the middle of the room was a little table beside her bed it was almost as big as the rug on the floor.

The room was simple yet cool it had a homey feel unlike her old room, which was always depressing and small.

"Thank you" she turned to him nodding "so um now what".

He walked over to her with the plastic bag he had brought and took out hair dye "we are dyeing your hair and no more of that box hair style it doesn't fit you" Meg nodded following him as he walked out of the room to the bathroom.

She looked around the bathroom in awe it was bigger than her room it had a built in wall shower and across from that was a Jacuzzi "is this my bathroom" she asked unsure.

"Yes it is, and you get to use it anytime you want your own private bathroom," he said smiling taking her over to the huge sink sitting.

"You can just sit on the chair there," he pointed to the chair next to the sink. She sat down in the chair still in awe of the bathroom it felt like she was on vacation in a cabin but a well built one, it was surreal to her.

She looked at him as he looked at the box he was trying to read, she laughed a bit and took the box from him taking the stuff out "it's very easy since this one is already made for you"

She handed him the gloves that came with it and took out the bottle the dye which was mixed already she pulled out another bottle, which was the conditioner.

He looked at her taking the gloves "so you don't mind blonde do you" meg looked at him and shook her head "no I don't mind I dyed my hair blonde before" she smiled at him starting to actually like him a little.

* * *

Lois sighed walking around as she put up fliers around the area hoping someone would find Meg. "Peter did you put u- PETER" Lois turned around to see peter using the fliers as napkins to wipe his face from eating the hotdog he just bought.

"What I'm helping keeping the place clean some crazy person keeps putting up pictures of this ugly browned haired dude"

"Peter that is your daughter what the hell" Lois groaned rubbing her head and sighed stopping a few kids who she thought might know Meg.

"Hey if you see her please contact us she is lost and-"

"oh wow that's a girl I thought that was a guy she's probably in hiding because of how ugly she is" one of the kids said making the others laugh each taking on of the fliers and running off.

Lois shook her head looking at peter he stared back at her as he threw the dirty fliers away "you know you should have gave her up for adoption when you had the chance" he said

"Peter we already went through this more than once she is your daughter and I would never give up one of my children for anything it's just this society is so stupid that everyone only cares about looks here"

Lois looked at the fliers of Meg still remembering how many people told her that her daughter was a horrible mistake that should not have happened. However, she never regretted it though doubt had slipped in occasionally she never let it show.

"I hope she is okay"

"Oh she will be fine I mean no man or female is going to touch or neither animal unless they want to beat her up then that is a different story, just one look at her face and people try to kill themselves" peter smiled as Lois glared "what?"

Lois walked off shaking her head taking out her phone as it rung "hello?"

"Hey mom it's Chris"

"Oh hey, how is everything going at your school?"

"Well about half the kids are throwing the fliers around screaming and the other half are throwing a party for some unknown reason"

"Hey Chris come on get off the phone and hang with us now that the ugly girl from hell is gone WOW!" someone screamed at Chris "um sorry mom I got to go"

"Chris wait Yo-"before she could finish the phone was hung up, looking at her phone she sighed "this is going to be harder then it seems I guess I should go to Joe and see what we can do from there"

* * *

Meg looked at herself in the mirror staring at herself with her new look her hair was curled at the ends outward and her hair was a blend of brown to blond but majority of it being blond "it looks great" she said turning to Mr. Maudlin.

He only nodded not really into the hair stuff but he helped any way he could "you look pretty just saying" he said to her watching her.

Meg tensed up and looked away from the mirror staring down at the floor he noticed and moved to towards her she looked up at him and he stopped.

"I'm fine I'm just…" she rubbed her hand against her legs and sighed "I'm not used to being complimented by guys so i… I take it offensively you might not be lying but I just don't trust a guy's word when they tell me I'm pretty I find it all a lie" she said shaking her head.

He stood there watching her and sighed not used to this type of situation "you are truly broken down to the point of no return aren't you" he asked.

"I was broken the moment I was born not even, the moment I was fertilized in my mother I was broken I was such a mistake" she laughed shaking her head

"No one is ever a mistake"

"Yes I was you… just forget it I want to explore this place a little" she said standing

"fine" he said not wanting to pressure her on the topic "after I unpack my other bags we can go shopping if you want" meg smiled nodding "sure that would be nice" he walked out of the room heading out into another room where he left the other plastic bags.

Meg walked into her room looking around "well I guess I'll be living here now" she walked over to her bed sitting down and sighed staring up at the ceiling "and I have to go back to school… why can't I just avoid that place" she turned on her side the pink hat facing her.

Staring at it she sat up picking it up in here hands "I can't really throw you away now can I" she walked over to her new dresser and put the hat in the first drawer "I guess this will be the last time I see you my friend" she closed the drawer.

Today was a start of new for her and she would not look back no matter what happened she hoped her life would get better soon or else she would resort to the only thing she knew she had left.

"Alright I'm done let's get going" he said walking into her room "I have a few places to visit then we will go to the mall I know it might be crowded because it is Sunday but Monday we will defiantly make sure to get you what you need"

She looked at him and smiled

"I'm not really a shopping type of girl I don't see the point in going all the time for a piece of cloth that just looks pretty to the eyes" she rubbed her arm

"so I think today will just do plus I like to re-wear clothes my dad only brought me the same type of clothes anyway never really had much to change into" she said walking over to him staring at the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

seems like fixing my laptop will take longer then planned hehe sorry guys


End file.
